When The World Goes Black  A Frerard Story
by HoneyBear164
Summary: A story about Frerard, set in high school. Frank's the new kid, Gerard's the bullied emo. I suck at summaries sorry haha. I do not own Gerard or Frank, I sure wish I did though
1. Give 'em Hell Kid

HI! I'm HoneyBear164, and I hope you like my story. I welcome you to When The World Goes Black

Give 'Em Hell Kid

I think early alarm clocks should be illegal, I thought, slamming my hand down on my clock. 5:45, how the fuck is that an okay time to start school? I pulled on my tight black skinny jeans and a tight misfits tee, trudging upstairs out of my room in the basement, not wanting to start school, not yet. "Hey asswipe, catch!" My dad shouted across the room, and threw an empty bottle at my head. It hit my forehead, and I ran out the door before he could throw, say, or do anything else.

Oh right, by the way, my name is Frank Iero. My dad's obviously a drunk; he began when my mom died when I was 7. I'm 17 years old, and I don't know why I take this shit anymore. We just moved to LA, and I'm starting high school, I can already tell people will know I'm gay and beat me up. Oh yeah, I'm gay.

I walked down the cold Winter roads, allowing the lonely wind to freeze my bare arms. My dad never told me to grab a jacket, and I hated him even more for it. I hoped it would heat up a little bit, even though its late November. In Florida it got kind of warm in November, LA could be the same way, right?

Before I walked in the school, I stopped at the bathroom to see how I looked. Of course, the bottle cut my forehead so it was bleeding, and I still had a black eye from yesterday, when he got even more drunk than humanely possible. I can already tell that if he knew I was gay, he would actually kill me. Right when I finished cleaning up the blood, the bell rang, and I cursed to myself and left the bathroom.

I ran through the empty hallway, finding math finally. Walking in, everybody stopped, and stared at me. "Can I help you?" The grumpy-looking woman asked. "Is this math?" I asked quietly, and everybody sniggered as if that's a stupid question. "Yes, are you the new student? Hank right?" She said, looking right at me, along with almost everybody in the classroom, except one boy in the back, his greasy raven black hair shielded his face. "No, its Frank." I mumbled, wondering what the mysterious boy looked like. She nodded and typed something on her computer, pointing at the seat next to the boy. "You can sit next to Gerard" She said, entranced in whatever the hell she was writing. "Careful, he's a fag" "Don't get too close, he might rape you" Were some things I heard on the way back to my seat. Gerard put his head down, and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Hi, I'm obviously Frank" I whispered, putting my bag on the floor. He looked up, and his hair stayed glued to his face. All I saw were perfect, kissable lips. Damn it Frank, stop thinking like this, I thought, and looked down at him. Gerard wore a plain fitted tee, and extremely tight pants, which showed him seemingly large package well. He smiled at me, such a sweet smile, and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing the most gorgeous hazel eyes. Someone coughed, looking at us and through the cough said "Fags". This is going to be hell obviously.

See you in Chapter two!

If you were here I'd never have a fear, so go on with your life, But I miss you more than I did yesterday, Your beautiful


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Heyy Bitches! Dis be Chapter two! Hope You Like!

Vampires Will Never Hurt You

I watched him for about ten minutes; he was sleeping, facing me. He looks like an angel when he sleeps; his perfect lips pucker in the sexiest way. I realized he had a notebook underneath him, and I only saw the top of it. All I could see was the tips of two black wings, and the words "Angel" written in especially fancy letters. I pulled it slowly from under his perfect head, and right when I got it, he woke up. "NO!" He whispered and took it, but I caught a glimpse before he closed it. It was a boy, with a lip ring, long brown hair, huge eyes, and tattoos everywhere. He stood at a cliff, arms raised high in a tight black top and red skinny jeans, and he looked like he was about to jump. Yet, he looked free and content to be jumping, his pitch black angel wings raised in a flying stance, Fallen Angel wings, I named them in my head. He looked like me well obviously without the wings, did he draw me? "Is that me?" I asked nervously, smiling at him. He turned his back to me, hanging his head low. I saw a small teardrop splash on the desk and he nodded sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder, attempting to make him feel better. "Hey, don't cry, it's really good!" I whispered. He wiped his face and turned back to me. His lip was quivering in such an amazingly sexy way, and his eyeliner was running down his cheek. I wiped the makeup with my finger, and someone threw a piece of paper at us, hitting me in the head. Gerard stood up angrily, his puppy dog eyes now full of venom. "Who the FUCK threw that?" He yelled, attracting everyone's attention, and the boy who threw it, Devon, slinked down in his seat like a snake. "Gerard, Devon, Frank, Outside, bring the note" The teacher barked, like a dog, and I got up, soon followed by Gerard, who looked like he was going to explode in anger. As soon as we were outside, she lectured us and told us that each one of us had detention.

"WHY FRANK? It's not like HE did anything!" Gerard shouted, and Devon mumbled to himself "Except he came here". Gerard glared at him, eyes full of disgust and hate, and punched him in the face. "GERARD!" I screamed, grabbing his arms. "I'll be right back" I told the teacher, who was dabbing at Devon's nose, which was sticking slightly out of place. Dragging Gerard to the smoking zone was hard with my size and all, but I made it and I looked at him, awaiting an explanation. "He said it was a mistake you came here" He mumbled, looking into my eyes. "Yes but that doesn't mean you punch him" I yelled, and softened after I saw his lip quiver again. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I'm new and drama isn't exactly my thing." I said quietly and as calming as possible, even though he was mere inches from my face. "I'm sorry, this is my fault" Gerard whispered, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't cry, please" I pleaded, looking into his sad hazel eyes. Just as we got up, and walked in the classroom, the bell rang and we both ran down the emptying hallway, giggling our heads off. "Oh my god Frankie! We have all the same classes!" Gerard said as we walked into music together. "Frankie?" I asked, confused. "Yeah." He answered as bluntly as possible. "Fine, Gee" I answered sarcastically, grabbing the nearest guitar. "You play guitar?" Gee asked as I played my scales. "Yeah. I usually bring my guitar, but I didn't know my classes, what do you play?" I asked, thinking about Pansy. "I used to play guitar, but I got kicked out of my band, so I stick to singing." Gee said, and looked down sadly. "Oh I'm sorry, I bet you were good though" I whispered, thinking how he sounds when he sings, probably like an angel who got kicked out of heaven for being too angelic, I decided. "Pssh, yeah right, I sound like a cat in a blender, when I play guitar,as sad as that sounds" He mumbled. "Yeah, sure, you should come over some time, I wanna hear you play" I said, handing him a piece of paper from my pocket. "This is a fag-free zone? What the fuck Frank?" He asked angrily, showing me the paper. "Oh shit, that's the note from math, I meant to throw this away" I said slowly, handing him the other one I had been drawing on, with my number and address, along with a few skulls and bleeding hearts from when I got bored.

Chapter Three Coming Soon!

I'll never let them, I'll never let them, I'll never let them, Hurt you, Tonight


	3. Bulletproof Heart

Chapter Three Biyatches!

Bulletproof heart

He smiled at me, his sweet lips glistening, his eyes glowing. I felt the need to kiss him, but I held back in case he was straight. "See you then" He whispered and turned to his music stand, it was free day today and we could play and pretty much do whatever we wanted. He looked through his lyric papers and found a song that looked hand-written. "Read this? I don't want it to sound crappy, I was going to audition for something with it" He asked, handing me the papers, I took them and read the sweet words.

Turn Away

If you could get me a drink

Of water 'cuz my lips are chapped and faded

Call my aunt Marie

Help her gather all my things

And bury me in all my favorite colors

My sisters and my brothers, still

I will not kiss you

Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you

I stopped reading, and handed the papers to him. "This. Is amazing! You wrote this?" I asked, genuinely loving the words, and hoping he would sing it for me. "I wrote it this morning. Sorry if this sounds creepy, but I wrote it when I saw you" He whispered, looking deep into my eyes, and I looked back, wanting to scream how much I loved him, his smile, his lips, his eyes, his... His heart.

"So, you know a melody yet?" I asked him, trying to fill the tension that had begun in the room. He nodded, and asked if I wanted to hear. "YEAH!" I yelled a bit too loudly, and Gerard began to sing. After this moment, I couldn't think, it was like hearing an angel. His voice was over the top, overdramatic, and I loved it. He didn't show off, he didn't change anything about himself for this song. I felt a tear form at my eye, and I wiped it away, Gerard noticed, stopped singing and blushed crimson, red, and orange all at once, and it was adorable.

I thought to myself, how can anybody as small and chubby as me get this hunk of SEXY, and shot down any idea of kissing him right there. I stared into his glistening eyes lovingly, and he looked back. We stayed like this for maybe five minutes, then the bell rang and we both hurried out, happy to go to our final class of the day. I whispered to him about how much I wanted to leave right now, I hated English class, and he raised his hand. "Yes Gerard?" The woman asked, her blonde hair falling into her eyes in a way that would be sexy if the person sitting next to me didn't do it seventeen times better. He puckered his lips in the hottest way ever and practically purred "Can I show Frank around? He got lost today and I don't want that to happen again" his husky voice deepening with every word, and I almost drooled. She nodded, obviously feeling the same way about his voice, as extremely cougarish as that is. We grabbed our things and left the room.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance from our class, he yelled "Tadaa!" his hands sarcastically symboling our freedom.

Chapter Four coming out soon!

I got a bulletproof heart, You got a hollow point smile, we got our runaway scarves, got a photograph dream on the getaway mile.


	4. The Only Hope For Me Is You

Hope You Like Chapter Four!

The Only Hope For Me Is You

We walked down the long winding hallways together, cracking jokes whenever possible until we reached the small outdoor park right outside our school. We found a comfortable looking bench by a pine tree and sat down together. I felt him inch towards me, and my bare arms got Goosebumps. "Are you cold?" Gee asked, looking into my eyes, his icy hazel eyes full of warmth, and… Love maybe? No, he's got to be straight. I nodded slightly, and I shivered as if my body wanted to prove a point. He took off his leather jacket and hoodie, handing me his plain black hoodie and put his leather jacket back on. His hoodie smelled like sugar, ice, and smoke, and it couldn't smell any better.

We heard the bell ring, and hundreds of students ran out, and we received quite a few stares, which Gee returned with venomous glares, and I returned by turning bright red and huddled closer into his arm without thinking. "FUCKING GAYS!" Someone yelled and ran away, but not before throwing an empty glass bottle at my head, just like my dad had done that morning. "TWATS!" He yelled and turned back to me, picking a shard of glass off of my cheek, and wiping away blood from my forehead, and began to mutter to himself. "Shit heads, throwing something at his gorgeous face" I looked at him, and he returned the look, then turned bright red, realizing he was thinking out loud. "hehe" He giggled nervously, and turned away. I looked up at the icy white sky, and it returned my look by sending a white snowflake onto Gee's hair. "It's snowing!" I yelled happily, staring at the white particle on Gerard's jet black hair, and he looked at me, smiling despite his outburst before, and it began to snow heavily.

We sat underneath the pine tree behind the bench, protecting ourselves from the snow. We looked at each other, his eyes full of something I couldn't decipher. His hand slowly reached up and cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his warm hands lovingly, and he smiled at me. My heart raced faster and faster as his face leaned in, putting our foreheads together. I realized how little I could control myself and leaned in a little more, our lips meeting gently.

Awwwh, Chapter Five Coming soon as possible

If Theres A Place I Could Be, I'd Be Another Memory, Can I Be The Only Hope For You, 'Cuz You're the Only Hope For Me


	5. Without You Is How I Disappear

Welcome To Chapter Five!

Without You Is How I Disappear

(This Story is in Gerard's Point of View, and it starts off in a flashback, don't worry we get back to the sweetness that is Frerard later)

"Gerard Arthur Way, get Your Ass up here!" My dad yelled from upstairs, and I stopped my iPod and walked upstairs, preparing for the worst. As soon as I was upstairs, I knew what was going on, my brother Mikey sat beside my dad, a single tear in his eye. "Hey worthless piece of shit, you know what's happening right?" My dad smirked, pointing at the four bags by the door, two belonging to Mikey, and the other two belonging to my parents, along with a case that held Mikey's bass. A tear escaped my eyes as my dad walked out the door. My little brother ran up and hugged me, whispering that he would try and visit, and trudged out with his bass on his back. That day, my only parent left me and dragged my only friend, and brother with me. Ever since then, I've lived by myself in secret; nobody adopts a 16 year old boy only to let him go in two years.

I slammed my bedroom door, suddenly aware that nobody would yell at me not to do that, and another tear left my eyes as I grabbed a can of spray paint, painting another strange shape that looked like a blood splatter on my basement wall. I'd lived in the basement ever since my 13th birthday, and I liked that it was soundproof, but that hardly mattered anymore did it? I never left my house, except when I needed to get the mail. I paid bills with the huge pile of cash hidden underneath the floorboards in the living room, and ordered groceries by phone. I could tell I wouldn't ever trust anyone again, and then I met Frank.

(Another flashback)

Miss Smith was lecturing about the use of X to do some shit I didn't care about. I wouldn't need math ever, I was going to join a band and make others do math for me if needed. I don't even know why I bother coming to school anyway, I don't have anyone forcing me to do so. After about twenty minutes, she stopped and told us about a new student coming to our school, and the fact that he would be here in a few minutes. She told us about where he was from, and I zoned out, drawing some boy I didn't even know, but I had dreamt about him before. The dream was about him, standing at a cliff that looked like it was about to break under his weight, in sexy tight clothing, with pitch black wings. I never understood what happened, because he jumped and then I always woke up. In the back of my head, I hoped someday I would meet him.

After two minutes, there was a knock on the door, and it was probably the new kid. I didn't bother looking up, entranced in shading in the wings. I heart Miss Smith say my name, and looked through my greasy long hair, which had fallen in my eyes, and blushed red, seeing my dream guy sitting next to me. I composed myself and moved my hair from my eyes. "Hi" was all I could say.

Heyy people, I thought I would put Gee's thoughts in all this, Chapter six will definitely have more current Frerard

Can you hear me cry out to you, words I thought I'd choke on figure out, I'm really not so with you anymore, I'm just a ghost, So I can't hurt you anymore, So I can't hurt you anymore!


	6. Disenchanted

Oh my god! Chapter six Killjoys!

Disenchanted

(Frankie's POV)

Hold on a minute, back up a few miles, am I kissing him? Why hasn't he pulled away? Does he, like me? All I care about now is the fact that his lips are soft as soft as silk.

He licked my lower lip hungrily, and I felt him smirk into the kiss as I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth. As slowly as possible, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Gee, do you like me?" I asked nervously, biting my lip, hard. "Does this answer your question?" He asked and kissed me passionately, his tongue crashing into the roof of my mouth, and he moaned quietly. We kissed for about a minute then he pulled away, expecting me to answer his question. Instead, I hugged him and whispered in his ear "Be my boyfriend"

He nodded and a tear of happiness crawled down his cheek. I felt the need to tell my dad, even if I died trying. "I have to go, I have to tell my dad, even if he's the biggest homophobe ever" I mumbled, and got up, smiling nervously. He stood up too "Not alone your not, I'm coming with you" and smiled brightly at me, and I was jealous of him, always so free, unlike me. We walked down the street, hand in hand, receiving a few disgusted stares, which were returned by Gee's famous glares.

I unlocked the door to my house and was met by a heap of hangover on the couch. "Asswipe, get me a fucking beer will you?" My dad yelled, the hood covering his face decorated with stains. "I'll go get you a fucking beer, just calm your ass won't you?" I mumbled and walked into the filthy kitchen. "Who's this at the door, is he a fag? He looks like a fag" My dad shouted, and I could feel Gerard's anger bubbling towards my dad, even though I was in a different room. "Dad, we need to talk" I said nervously and sat at the leather loveseat, and was soon joined by Gee, who squeezed my hand supportively. "Dad, I'm gay. You need to know that, Gerard's my boyfriend" I admitted, looking down, and I felt my dad's eyes burn into my face, and Gee stared at him blankly. "Are you shitting me? Get the fuck out of my house! I won't be the father of a fag! Get your shit and leave!" My dad yelled, and a tear escaped my eyes and I ran down the stairs into the basement and my bedroom, soon followed by Gee who hugged me comfortingly.

I grabbed my misfits bag from the corner, dumping every single thing that had anything to do with school on to my bed. He sat on the bed and watched me look through each of my five notebooks, trying to see if any would be of any use. I found my writing notebook, full of drawings and songs, putting it in my bag. Looking in my closet, I found Pansy and put it next to Gee, who helped me by grabbing two pairs of jeans, three shirts, and two pairs of boxers, throwing them into the bag. I smiled at him and grabbed something I hadn't seen in a while, a pair of boxing gloves with a card to a gym. Gee stared at them then me, expecting an explanation. "After my mom died, I saved up and bought these. My dad kind of pisses me off, and I needed some way to let off steam, I liked to punch shit I guess, then I found music" I muttered and threw a binder in my bag as well. "That's it, I'm homeless" I mumbled and walked up the stairs with Gee. My dad shouted something I couldn't understand and threw a bottle at me, which collided with my forehead just like it had before, but this time, I fell to the floor, and everything went hazy. Things flickered in and out, and I caught a glimpse of Gee punching the shit out of my dad. I smiled as I lost consciousness.

Fuck, right? Chapter seven out soon

If I'm so wrong, How can you listen all night long, Well does it matter, after I'm gone, because You never learned a goddamned thing.


	7. The Ghost Of You

Yayyyy! Chapter sevennnn! 

The Ghost of You

(Gerard's POV)

We walked up the stairs of the basement, and I felt so bad seeing Frank so depressed. I knew that my sweetheart couldn't live on the street. It's obvious he's going to live with me. It'll be good to have someone in the house, considering the said person in the house saved my life. He trudged in front of me, his feet dragging himself to the door, and I turned away for one second and heard a bottle break, plus a thud. I looked up and saw a little pool of blood form around Frank's body, plus the snigger coming from the living room.

Anger bubbled up inside me and I couldn't control it anymore when Frank coughed up blood. I pounced on his dad, who reached for my neck. I punched him in the face, and he spit out a tooth. I stood up and kicked him in the face, a bluish bruise forming around his sleeping eyes. I grabbed Frank, hauling him over my shoulder, and walked over to his car, placing him into the passenger seat, and afterwards, carrying my motorcycle into the back seat.

We arrived at my house, and I took my motorcycle to the garage door, wrapping a cloth around it and going back out to grab Frank. His unconscious body was cold on my shoulder as I carried him downstairs to my bed. His bloody face still looked peaceful, and I grabbed a wet cloth to wipe his face. I dabbed his face lovingly, he coughed up blood again and groaned in his sleep. How adorable can someone be while there in so much pain? I thought to myself and cleaned up the blood from his cheek. As soon as I did so, his sweet eyes opened and he smiled at me. "Hey" was all he said, but it melted my heart anyway.

"Hey Frankie" I whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, but I felt a tear along the outline of my lips, was he crying? "Hey buddy, come on now it'll be alright. You should know that I'm not letting my boyfriend live on the street" I said and giggled when he got up and hugged me. "Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear, and I answered him by kissing him passionately. He moaned quietly, and I returned the moan with a smirk.

Das right! Chapter ocho coming soon (I don't know how the fuck you spell ocho, don't hate)

At the end of the world, or the last thing I see, I am never coming home never coming home, could I, should I


	8. Kill All Your Friends

Oh snap. Chapter eight Mo-Fo's!

Kill All Your Friends

(Frankie's POV)

My head hurts, but I have better things on my mind. One of them, I have a good place to stay. Another, I'm no longer single. The best thing ever, my boyfriend is kissing me, and I've never felt better. "Mm, Frankie" Gee murmured in the kiss, and I smirked, our tongue's dancing an elaborate tango in my mouth. He ran his hand up my back, and I shivered happily, running my fingers through his raven black strands of perfect hair. He stopped suddenly, looking at the ceiling, and I realized someone was knocking.

Gee ran up the stairs, I followed, rubbing my head. I closed my eyes, and mumbled something incomprehensible. I opened my eye surprised when I heard Gee squeal and giggle screaming someone's name. "It's been a year! I can't believe they let you come!" Gee screamed, and I saw someone who looked kind of like Gee. "Frankie-pie! This is my brother, Mikey" Gee said happily, hugging the blonde boy at the door. "Hi! I came to visit you finally, dad didn't want me to come but I was like "I WANNA GO GO GO!"" Mikey said, his voice raising an octave when he mocked himself. I laughed and shook his hand while Gerard ran into the kitchen, murmuring the word "coffee" with every step he took. Mikey laughed and told me that Gee had a slight addiction to coffee. "So what are you doing here?" Mikey asked me curiously, shrugging out of his jacket. I told him about my homophobic dad and about how I got kicked out, but I refrained from telling him about us dating, Gee can do that himself.

"So, Mikey, how long are you staying?" Gee asked, handing each of us a mug of coffee, and sitting next to me. Mikey told us that he was staying for the day; he just needed some time from his dad, and what better way to get away then visit his brother. I nodded, understanding even though I would never visit my dad, not after what he did to me and Gee.

We spent the day inside, Mikey told us about what was going on, he had a girlfriend named Alicia, and that him and dad were fighting. Gee was happy and sat at the same time and it was really fun. Gerard just kept on bringing out coffee, and after maybe three cups, he got up and asked Mikey to dye his hair like he used to. I wanted to know what color it was before, but I couldn't ask, Gee was already gone into the bathroom, and came out with seven boxes of dye. Mikey laughed at the choices there were, pink, purple, orange, blonde, white, grey, and a blood red. I was attracted to the red; Gee noticed that and took the red dye, taking Mikey into the bathroom, telling me to wait outside.

I laughed to myself; Mikey obviously does this all the time. "Mikey! There's some on my ear!" Gee would yell sometimes and Mikey would always answer "Get someone else to do it if you're going to be an ass about it!" Finally, Mikey left the bathroom, and shook his head at me. "I don't know how you deal with the sass master" He muttered and I laughed and shrugged. I heard the shower, and a few outbursts of "Fuck!" and "Shit!" but finally the door opened, and I gasped at the gorgeousness at the door.

He smiled nervously at me, he looked amazing. He kept his bangs the same, midnight black and it covered his eye. The rest of his shoulder length hair was now cherry red, and it couldn't be sexier. I jumped up and hugged him. "You look amazing!" I screamed, and I lost control. Mikey gasped at the sight in front of him, and I looked up, realizing I had pushed Gee over. Gee giggled like a horny schoolgirl, "You going to continue kissing me or can I go dry my hair a little more?"

Oh snap. Chapter 9 out soon!

It's been eight bitter years since I've seen your face, and you're walking away and I will die in this place.


	9. The Sharpest Lives

Oh shit! CHAPTER NINE!

The Sharpest Lives

"W-W-What?" Mikey yelled at us after I got up and Gerard got a black towel wrapped around his head. Gerard laughed and I blushed while Mikey freaked out. "I'll spare you the theatrics, considering theatrics is my job. I'm gay, Frank's gay, he's my boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend, gay couple, Boom." Gerard explained blankly, his arm around my shoulder lovingly, and I snuggled into his side. "WHAT THE HELL!" Mikey shouted, scaring me enough to practically hide behind Gerard, who stood up angrily, leaving me no shelter to hide behind the yelling that's obviously centered at me.

"You know what? If you're going to be homophobic you can just leave! Get the fuck out of my house!" Gerard exploded, which scared the hell out of me, and Mikey stormed out. I heard the roar of a motorcycle and Gerard ran out. "WHAT THE FUCK? THIS DOESN'T MEAN TAKE MY FUCKING MOTORCYCLE!" Gerard yelled out of the door and ran back inside and dialed a number. "Hi dad, yeah its Gee, I know its been a long time, Mikey took my motorcycle, I can't get to school without it, can you tell him to give it back? Thanks dad, yes I know, yeah, I promise, yes, yes, yes, I know, yes, no, yes, I swear, yes, okay, okay, alright, I gotta go, bye, bye, bye, BYE DAD! JEEZ" Gee said and hung up. I laughed nervously and Gee sat down again. If he got any angrier, there would be steam coming out of his ears, I realized considering how Gerard huffed and puffed.

He was pissed for the rest of the day, and I was suddenly curious as to what happened. I was scared, considering how he acted around Mikey, but I built the courage to ask him. "Hey Gee?" I asked nervously, and he stopped and sat down with me. "Yeah?" He answered "I was wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but what happened with your parents?" Gee turned towards me and he sighed. "I guess you should know this" And he began the haunting story of his childhood.

(Gee's POV and flashback)

"**I'm home mom! You'll never believe what happened!" A seven year old Gerard yelled, opening the door to his house, soon followed by Mikey, who was whining about his bag being heavy. Gerard didn't hear a reply from his always happy mother, and tried to find her. "Mom?" He yelled into each doorway, which began to freak Mikey out. "Where's mom!" Mikey would yell occasionally, and Gerard would shrug his shoulders and check another room. "I think she's at the park, walking the dog" Mikey contributed, and Gee and Mikey threw their bags in their room and left for the park. **

"**MOM!" Gerard would call, and finally told Mikey to split up. He searched all around the park, in the playground, around the swings, by the high school, beside the pond. He couldn't find his mom no matter where they looked. Gee heard Mikey scream from the other side of the park, and ran to his brother. "MIKEY!" Gerard would yell, receiving another girl-ish scream from Mikey. Gee reached his brother and his eyes went wide. "Mom?" Gee whispered once, and collapsed beside the corpse of their mother. **

**(Nother flashback)**

"**DAMNIT! Hey, Mikey! Get your ass downstairs and clean this shit up!" My dad yelled from his recliner, and picked up the bottle he had dropped, taking another sip of alcohol. Mikey ran down the stairs, cowering when our dad hit him over the head when he cleaned up the spilled drink. "God damn Mikey!" He screamed and pushed Mikey down. Mikey, hurt and scared, ran down the stairs to the basement, where he found my newly decorated room. I had put up every single poster I owned all over the wall, except for one that had cans of spray paint scattered around the floor. Mikey ran into my bed and sobbed. **

"**It'll be alright Mikey, I swear" I whispered in his ear, reaching across my room and pulled something out for Mikey. "Hey Mikes, I thought you might want this, I don't use it anymore" I said cheerfully and pulled out my bass. Mikey squealed and hugged me, screaming "Thank you" until he ran out of breath. I laughed as he plugged it in to an amplifier I had and started playing a strangely familiar tune. **

"**Hey! I know that song!" I exclaimed, and Mikey laughed. "Did you hear it from this?" He asked and pulled out a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. I cursed and grabbed the paper, placing it in one of my binders while Mikey laughed his arse off. "Shut up" I muttered and closed the binder, sitting next to Mikey. He hugged me and whispered thanks in my ear. "MIKEY!" Our dad yelled and Mikey ran upstairs, shaking with every step.**

(End of Flashback, Frankies POV)

Gee finished his story and looked at me nervously, not sure how I'll respond. I smiled at him comfortingly, and he tried to smile, but it looked like a silent snarl. I leaned in, slowly kissing his quivering lips before he could start to cry. He pulled away and started to break apart, tears running down his cheek. "It's just that, I haven't been happy since I was seven, and I was so sad and I wanted to commit suicide, but then you came here and my lifes been turned upside down. I don't know how to say this but you saved me. I've lived a really hard life, I don't know if it shows, but I guess… I love you" Gerard sniffled, his heavy makeup streaming down his cheek. I wiped away the worst of the black tears from his cheek, smiled as comfortingly as possible, and whispered "I love you too"

Ahhh ma gawwdddd! Chapter 10 coming soon

I've really been, on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes, give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me


	10. It's Not a Fashion Statement

Chapter TEN! 

It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a fucking death wish

(Gee's POV)

Damn, did I just say that? I just broke down in front of my new boyfriend, that's kind of suckish in my book. I guess I'll get it all over with. "I love you" I whispered, sniffling loudly and totally unattractively. Frank, who I expected to leave, just wiped my eyes. Such a sweetheart, how do I deserve him? "I love you too" He whispered in my ear, holding me close. Oh my fucking god, did he just say that? I put my forehead together with his and we stared into each other's eyes. He slowly leaned in, and just before his lips brushed mine, the phone rang. "FUCKING SHIT DAMN!" I exclaimed and reached for the phone, answering trying to sound as annoyed as possible. "What?" I asked, not bothering to say hello. "Hi Gerard" My brother answered, and I heard the roar of my motorcycle. "You'd better be bringing my motorcycle back" I told him, my teeth clenched together. They released a little bit when Frank snuggled into my side.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming back now" Mikey assured me, and I heard the motorcycle outside. I hung up before he could say anything, trudging to open the door, leaving Frank wondering what was going on. Mikey walked through the door and glared at Frank, throwing me the keys. "Fuck off" Frank muttered, looking at the blonde hair dye curiously. I smiled at him, looking at the blonde hair dye too, asking him if he wanted it with my eyes. He nodded slowly, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bathroom, bringing all of the hair dyes. "I recommend dying all of your hair black first" I told him, and he nodded excitedly. After combing the dye through Frank's chocolate brown hair, I told him to wash his hair in the shower, and he looked confused. I told him to take his shirt off, and he smirked at me. I pointed at his shirt, and he pulled it off. I smiled at him, looking at his gorgeous chest. I turned on the shower and told him to bend down, and I began to wash his hair for him. I wasn't looking, and he unzipped my pants zipper playfully.

"Hey! Bad Frankie!" I yelled, zipping my pants back up, and throwing a towel over his hair. He chuckled and dried his hair, putting the towel on the counter and getting up for me to see. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, looking at the sexiness in front of me. Before I could compliment him, he handed me the blonde hair dye and told me how he wanted his hair.

After we did the whole cycle again, including him unzipping my fly, he was finished, and he wanted to hide it until it was dry and perfect. I went outside and waited for him. I heard a blow dryer turn on and quickly off after an outburst of "FUCK!" then it turned on again. Finally, I heard the door unlock, and out walked the sexiest thing I've ever seen. His black hair gave midnight a run for its money, and the blonde patch that covered his eye looked like the moon on a dark night. He had blowdried his hair to perfection, and I smiled at him, walking towards him. "Now, did you want this?" I asked, unzipping my fly.

Oh shit! Chapter 11 out soon

Do you remember the day when we first met, you told me it would get worse it did, been holding on forever, promise me that when I'm gone, you'll kill my enemies.


	11. Scars

Kabam! Chapter Eleven, this is one of those rated T ones lol

Scars

Frankie's POV

Gerard pointed at his unzipped fly, and I stared at it, a smirk growing on his face. I got down on my knees happily, pulling down his tight skinny jeans, the boxers soon joined them. I ran my hand up his shaft and Gee moaned quietly, gripping my hair. Slowly I teased Gerard, moving my head closer and closer to his dick, and he screamed for me to do it and pushed my head onto his shaft. His legs went limp as I started pumping in a rhythm, his dick pulsing. I knew he was about to explode so I took my mouth off and looked up at him.

Gerard's POV

Here I am, about to come, and Frankie just stops and looks at me. His huge brown puppy dog eyes staring at me sent me over the edge. I came all over his face and he smiled at me.

Frankie's POV

I smiled at him, taking globs all over my hair and face. He stared into my brown eyes, his hazel eyes full of love, and I got up, kissed him and went to take a shower. He laughed and got dressed, obviously happy. I washed the white out of my newly dyed hair, smiling to myself.

I snuck into Gee's room to get some clothes from my bag and found him sitting there, writing something. He smirked at me, looking at the towel that concealed my body. "Whatcha writing?" I asked and ran towards him, grabbing the notebook and ran into the bathroom, but not before grabbing my bag. "FRANK!" Gee yelled from outside of the door, and I ignored him, reading the words.

(RANDOM WRITER'S COMMENT! This is technically the song I wrote myself but I've given it to Gee because I love him. It's called Scars)

I'm all, alone, Again-

Why did you leave me

Don't you love me

I'm livin with the scars

I don't know who you are

Anymore, but I still love you

I look down of the marks

Of the love that got lost

And I don't know how to live without you

Because I'd kill for you, do anything for you

I need you, next to me

And I would die for you

Give it all for you

But you, won't do anything for me

Look at my scars-

Look at my scars-

The knife of love you gave me cuts deep

All I forgot with you was how to be me

And all you forgot after all of this

Was who you used to be!

Look at my scars, they show who you are, a useless little mark of who I am

A cruel criminal, a master of heart break, but still, I love

You!-

I frowned slightly, wondering who did something this bad to my Gee. Gee was pounding on the door still, screaming for me to get out, and I turned it around and found a drawing. It was a grey heart with bullet wounds. It looked kind of like the drawing I had drawn on my number the day I gave it to Gee. I finally opened the door after changing into my plain white tee and black skinny jeans. Gee jumped on me and I fell to the ground. He kissed me when my mouth was in an O shape from the fall and stuck his tongue in my mouth automatically. I twisted my fingers in Gee's hair and he smirked into the kiss. Finally, he got up and reached for the notebook.

"It's really good you know?" I told him, meaning every single word. Gee blushed red and turned away. "Who's it about?" I asked, curious as to who hurt my baby. Gee turned back, his black fringe covering his hazel eyes. I pushed it to the side and kissed him, pulling away and waiting for Gee to talk.

(Gee's POV, in form of flashback)

**I finished my drawing, smiling and placing the notebook in my bag. Mikey ran in and hugged me, his 14 year old body shaking. "Hey, Mikey, whats up?" I asked him as soon as I felt tears through my grey tee. "Dad, he threw a bottle at my head, it missed and he told me the only reason I was born was that the condom broke." He sobbed into my chest, and I hugged him tighter. "Mikey, there's no way you're a mistake, you may be for the idiot sitting upstairs, but not for me" I whispered, and I felt Mikey loosen up from his tight sobbing state. "I love you Gerard" He muttered and walked out when my phone rang. **

"**Hello?" I asked, not bothering to read the caller ID. "Hey, we need to talk" My boyfriend, Bert said, his growly voice sending flutters to my stomach. "Okay" I agreed, wondering what he needed. I dried my shirt and walked out to my motorcycle. I may be 15, but it's okay, I'm tall enough to be 16, I thought as I revved the engine and sped to the forest. **

**I jumped off my motorcycle, walking it to the clearing we always met at. I saw Bert and smiled, his black hair cascaded of his shoulders in a stunning way, but his eyes were like embers. "You okay?" I asked when I walked towards him to hug him, but he pushed me away. I looked at him, shocked. "Fuck off" He muttered and punched me. I fell and looked up at him, eyes worried and full of fear, until he kicked me. Shit got real, real fucking fast. **

**I walked away from the clearing, fists clenched, not turning back to see Bert's newly declared fugly and bloody face. I wasn't ashamed for what I did, I honestly couldn't give a fuck if I tried. I hopped onto my motorcycle, revved the engine in Bert's face, and sped away through the trees, swerving expertly. **

Oh myyyyyyy

The knife of love you gave me cuts deep, I forgot how to be me


	12. Cancer

Chapter 12 my little Killjoys

Cancer

(Gee's POV)

I finished my story, and realized I had been crying. Blushing, I grabbed a tissue, trying to save at least some of my makeup. Finally, I looked around and realized we were still in the bathroom. Frank smiled at me, noticing my realization. "I didn't want to move you" He whispered and grinned at me. I returned the smile and felt the need for coffee.

"Gee, is it possible you want coffee?" He asked me, and I realized I was muttering the word coffee and blushed. He smiled at me and helped me up, taking me to the kitchen. I followed him slowly until I saw the coffee maker, a sweet haven. "COFFEE!" I yelled and ran to the coffee maker, while Frank chuckled and went to the living room.

(Frankie's POV)

Gee's making coffee, and he looks amazing doing it as weird as that is. His hip jutted out in such a diva manor and it was extremely sexy. I heard him humming a song I knew, but couldn't put my finger on. "Hey Gee?" I asked him, and Gee turned around and walked over with two cups of coffee. I thanked him and continued "What were you humming?" I questioned, and Gee drank his coffee, smiling a little when the scalding liquid hit his lips. "Um, I don't know, I heard it in a dream I think" He told me and stared at his coffee and I finally established the coffee face. I got a feeling of deja-vu and told him that I knew it from a dream too. He smirked at me, his lips slightly redder than usual; I decided it was from the coffee.

We drank our coffee in happy silence when there was a knock at the door. "Why the fuck is my house popular today?" He asked nobody in particular, and I giggled. Gee opened the door and cursed loudly. "Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" I heard a low voice ask and I practically heard the smirk in his voice.

Fuckidy fuck fuck, chapter 13 soon

Turn away, 'cuz I'm awful just to see, cuz all my hairs abandoned all my body oh my agony, know that I will never marry


	13. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

Welcome to chapter 13, usually these are unlucky so I am officially luckifying it with the longest chapter yet! Love and kissies, HoneyBear

I Never Told You What I Do For a Living

"Geebear!" I heard squealed from the doorway, and a slight groan from Gerard. "What are you doing here" Gee's perfect voice asked, full of annoyance and hate I think, who was this guy? "Hey honey? Who's at the door sweetheart?" I asked, making myself seem completely at home and boyfriend-y. I heard Gerard's adorable giggle and maybe a sound of confusion from the door. "Gee who's here?" I heard the voice ask, their strangely sweet voice steely. "It's my boyfriend, Frank" Gee told him, and the man revealed himself. He was okay looking, his wavy brown hair laying in tousles around his shoulders. He wore a black jacket, black loose jeans, and a baggy white tee, nothing special. He glared at me, his icy blue eyes suddenly glacier. I didn't like him, he didn't like me, and Gee looked pissed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"So, did Geebear tell you about his ex-job?" The man asked me, and I was curious, but just wanted him out. "Who are you?" Was all I asked, definitely not wanting to know anything from him. "Frankie, this is Mark, someone I used to know, but then we stopped talking" Gee told me, emphasizing the last part of the sentence. The man, Mark laughed and asked me the sentence he had asked before. I shook my head and turned away and Mark smirked. "Got one who didn't care about that whole stuff you did. Never told him about jail did he" Mark told me, a know-it-all smile on his face.

Gee slumped down in his seat, clearly embarrassed. I stared at him, eyes wide. "Okay Mark, that's enough, I suggest you get the fuck out of my house" Gee said, his shaky voice suddenly brave and ready to fight. "Make me" Mark said, his stupid smirk reaching the max douche-osity. Gee looked at him with a look like "Fuck off, you know I can kick your ass in 17 different ways" but no avail. Mark sat down next to him and smiled coldly. Gee got up, as did Mark, Gee towered over the short little thing in front of him. Mark flexed his muscles, showing off, and Gee glared at him. "Punch me Gerard, show little Frankie how you got in jail in the first place." Mark teased, and Gee tensed up. "Mark, please leave" Gee said, gently yet it had a smidge of fuck off inside it. Mark laughed and I finally stood up. "Gerard said leave, now I recommend you leave before this gets bad for you" I told him, looking at Gee who looked proud of me. Even I stood taller than the shortness in front of me. Mark smirked at me and pushed me, hard. I heard a thump, a crash, a scream (I think it was me) and a growl, and finally, everything went black.

(Gee's POV)

Frankie was standing up for me, and I've never seen anything more hot. He looked at me, his face pissed but his eyes loving. Finally, he turned back to Mark, frowning. Mark pushed him hard, I realized, and I felt anger wash through my body, then shock. I felt a vibration in the floor, then a loud scream, and saw Frank lying in the glass remnants of my coffee table. A pool of red ran from his head and I growled angrily. I don't know how I learned that but I did it every time I was pissed; When Frank's dad hit Frank with the bottle, now this. Mark smirked at me and I glared at him and punched him in the face.

It hurt when I punched him, and I heard a crack when my fist collided with his nose. I would be scared, but now, I couldn't give a flying fuck. Mark hurt Frank, Mark gets hurt, and that's my logic. Mark jumped on me, throwing punches, most hit their target, most hurt. I sat up so our noses were almost touching, and he kissed me.

What the shit? I thought to myself as Mark was kissing me. I know this has happened before, fight then kiss, but now? After seeing me with my boyfriend, he beats us both up and kisses me. Fuck, my life is so messed up. I pulled away and he looked at me. I head-butted him and he fell back and I stood up. I kicked him in the ribs, and I heard a high pitched scream and a crack. Mark was unconscious so I picked him up and walked outside. The cool winter air pierced my skin and I trudged to the alley by our neighbors' house and threw him by the garbage. While I walked back, I realized that Frank was still bleeding, and ran as quickly as possible. I walked in and gingerly picked Frank up, careful not to hit his head on the banister as I walked downstairs. I placed him on our bed and went to my bathroom, grabbing yet another washcloth, wetting it with warm water. I took a small plate and tweezers from my counter and walked back into my room, sitting on the side of the bed beside Frank.

(Frankie's POV)

_Clink! Clink! Click! _I heard from beside me, it sounded like glass hitting something. Slowly, I opened one eye and saw Gee's black fringe and one of his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Hey sleepy" He whispered shyly, and I looked down, even if it hurt my head. I saw a small plate, covered in small pieces of bloody glass. "Is that my blood? What happened?" I asked him, and he frowned slightly. "Honey, you got pushed by Mark, there's quite a bit of glass on you so I recommend holding still" He told me, and my heart skipped a beat when he called me honey.

I'm his honey.

Yeh. You still don't know what he did, ooooooh! Maybe someday you will know my little kittens. BTW I'm starting another story, I'm thinking this one will be more dramatic, more dirty, and more frerardy than ever!

Stay out of the light, or the photographs I gave you, you can say a prayer if you want to, or just get in line and I'll grieve you.


	14. Teenagers

Hey Kitty-Cats. Chapter Fourteen!

Teenagers

(Gee's POV)

Ahhh fuck. I'm ruining everything for Frank. Everything that's happened to him has been my fault. He got beat up at school for being near me, he got hurt by his dad because of me, now Mark. Damn shit, why does he love me? He's laying here, covered in blood and scratches, and he's smiling at me. Like everything that happened isn't my fault. "Hey Frankie?" I asked him, and Frank looked into my eyes, his brown puppy dog eyes piercing mine. "Yeah boo?" He answered and my heart melted. _Boo._

"How do you stay with me? It's all my fault you're here, and its my fault every other time. Why do you love me, despite all the shit I've put you through?" I asked him, and he frowned, as if I just asked the most idiotic question in the world. He sat up, wincing as he did so, and kissed me passionately. I felt him wince slightly, probably because of his split lip. Even with the pain he was in, he moaned and licked my lip, asking for entrance. I let him, and his tongue explored my mouth. I groaned and he pulled back, smirking at me. "Does that explain why I stay with you? Nothing matters beside the fact that I love you and need you. You leave, I die" He told me, and I smiled sheepishly.

I continued to wash the blood off his legs and torso, until I made it to his arms. "Honey, I need you to take off your hoodie" I told him, and I saw him pull back. "No, it's fine" He assured me, and I knew it wasn't. "Sweetheart, take off your hoodie" I ordered him, and he wouldn't. "Why can't I?" I asked him, and he sighed and took off his hoodie. Scars decorated every spare inch on his forearms on both arms. One of the scars on his right was still bleeding, as if it was recently made. I gasped, and a tear ran down Frank's face. "I-I-I'm so sorry" He told me, and I wiped the tear on his cheek. "It's okay Frankie, I'll help you" I assured him, and he smiled shyly. I washed the cut that was bleeding nervously, and I wondered who would make Frank do this. "Frankie? Who made you do this?" I asked him, and he told me his story.

**I walked home from school, I was fourteen and free as could be for a teenager. Well, I thought I was, but my dad hated the shit out of me, and he beat me, which would usually hold people back, but not me. I unlocked the door, and tried to sneak downstairs to the basement, but I couldn't make it. My dad yelled from the hall, slurring "Shey Ash hole" and walked towards me, tripping every few steps. He towered over my small body obviously, and he was stronger than me, well, if you don't count my boxing. He punched me, surprising me and I fell to the floor. He kicked me, and I heard a small crack, I screamed in pain and tried to get to the stairs that led to my room. He continued to kick me as I slithered to the stairs and rolled down, wincing at every step. He smirked and walked back to the kitchen for another drink.**

**Locking the door to my room, I tried to clean myself off. I cleaned most of the cuts, and took out my blade. Running it across my wrist, it felt good, no pain. My pale skin was tattooed by a permanent mark, I told myself, and was proud. Pulling on my boxing gloves, I took a few swings at my dummy in the back, which had a picture of my dad on it. **

(Frankie's POV)

I looked at Gee, expecting disgust, hate, anything. But instead, I found love. He smiled at me comfortingly, and I knew I wanted to spend my days with him. He's my soulmate. 

Mine

Meooowwwww. Chapter 15 out soon

Teenagers scare, the living shit outta me, they could care less, as long as someone will bleed, so darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.


	15. Famous Last Words

Chapter 15 my pretty kitties! What do you think will happen? If you could message me any complaints or problems or anything, I love dat criticism.

Famous Last Words

(Gee's POV)

We've been together for a week now in my house, and it's so amazing. We both called in sick for each other last week but now it's time to face the school. Up at 5:45 again to shower and get ready I guess. I woke up first, I have a way of waking up when I need to, and looked over at Frank. He was sleeping with his arm slung over my waist, and I just couldn't wake him up, too adorable. He groaned a little bit when I got up and mumbled 5 more minutes. I giggled and jumped on him. "AUGH!" He screamed and I laughed at him, his face shocked, and also, how does he look so good right out of bed?

We both showered (at different times despite my begs) and we sat upstairs, drinking coffee. He wore red skinny jeans and a plain black tee, and I wore black skinny jeans with a red top, I chose to coordinate. I remember how hard we laughed when we both walked out and found the spontaneous matching. It was 6:30 so I decided it was time to leave. "CRAP! I forgot to get shoes and a jacket!" Frank yelled and hit his head, frowning. "Hey, borrow these and take my hoodie" I told him and took off my hoodie while throwing a pair of doc martens at him. He smiled when he saw my hoodie, which made me giggle, but instead of laughing my little ass off, I ran downstairs to get my leather jacket. He smiled at me and walked outside. "Hop on" I told him, smirking at his expression when I threw him a motorcycle helmet. "Hehe, you're joking right?" He asked me nervously, but I just sat on the seat, patting the area of seat behind me. "Fine" He mumbled and hopped on, putting on the helmet and clinging onto me before we even started to drive. I giggled when he squeezed me and I heard a squeal when I revved the engine and took off.

We arrived at school right on time, and Frank was shaking by the time we arrived. I bet it was because I swerved by each car in traffic. Everyone was looking at me, wondering who the person behind me on the motorcycle was. "Hey, Gerard got a lady" "Pshh, that's so some fag behind him" I heard as I stepped off and helped Frank to get his leg over the seat. He stopped, and took off the helmet. I heard gasps and "Damn"s and "Fag"s but I could care so little less. He entwined his fingers with mine and we walked into school confidently.

! Did my kittens like?

Now I know, That I can't make you stay, But wheres your heart, but where's your heart, but where's your-


	16. Mama

Chapter 16 you amazing little furry kittens youuuuu!

Mama

"Holy shit!" Devon exclaimed as we walked into math together, still holding hands. "I knew it! Gimme those twenty dollars Matt!" Devon yelled across the class, and Matt pulled out a leather wallet, taking out a dollar bill. We sat in the back in silence, and Frank moved his chair closer to mine. I smiled at him sweetly, and he smirked. "FAG!" Someone yelled from the front, and I glared at the girl, who slumped down in her chair, trying to hide behind her long wavy hair. Frank noticed that I was looking out the window and stuck a black sticky-note onto my desk. I jumped, clearly surprised and read the note. Hey babe, I love you. I looked up and saw Frank smirking at me, and I realized I was blushing as red as my hair. He giggled silently and I smiled to myself. I pulled out my red sticky note pad and scrawled something on it. Love you too baby, gotta go smoke, be right back. I wrote, smiled at him, and asked to be excused. Our math teacher nodded and went back to reading whatever shit she was muttering to the class.

I tried to clear my head, which was hard to do. Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank. Damn you brain, think of something else. FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK, FRANK. Fuck you brain, fuck you good. I burned out the glowing cigarette butt, and it turned as grey as how my hair used to be when I was little. I remember when I was 7 and I begged my mom to dye my silver hair. She turned my ugly grey hair to something as blonde as my little brothers. I realized how much I missed my mom nagging and fussing over us, which nobody does for me anymore, except maybe Frank, but he's fucking sexy so I don't care. I looked up from the dead cigarette and realized my vision was blurry, am I crying? "Fuck" I muttered and tried to salvage what was left of my eyeliner. After jogging to the bathroom and taking out my mini-eyeliner. I keep one just in case; a lot of fuckers make me cry now-a-days, ever since I was 15. Two years of this shit gets hard after a while.

I walked back into class and ignored the teacher's questions about why it took so long. Sitting next to Frank again, he smiled at me, and his smile turned to worry when I looked at him. He moved my fringe out of my eyes and frowned, turning back and writing on another sticky-note. _Were you crying?_ It wrote, and I shook my head at him. He wrote on another one that said _Turn away, I wanna do something_. I turned around curiously, and I heard sticky notes ripping off of the others and sticking onto something. I turned back after he tapped me on the shoulder, and smiled. He had written on ten black sticky notes in red sharpie, and each of them said. _**I love you. I'll never leave you. You're beautiful. Nobody who hurts you deserves you. Don't listen to the haters. You saved my life. I need you. Promise me you won't hurt yourself. Happy thoughts darling Gerard. Gee+Frank=Frerard. **_

The last one melted my heart and a happy tear escaped my eye.

Mama look what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, you should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son, if you could coddle the affection they could amputate at once, they should've been, I could've been a better son.


	17. Helena

Chapter 17 kitty cats! Thanks so much for all your support and stuff, I thought it was shit until I saw my first review 3

Helena

(Frankie's POV)

Awwh, he's crying! He's fuckin adorable when he cries, I added to reasons I love him while I wiped the tear from his right eye. He smiled at me and picked up all the sticky notes, placing each piece of black paper in his binder. I grinned when he turned his binder over to push down the notes and found a picture of me in the other pocket. He blushed and turned the binder back around. "FRANK! GERARD! DETENTION!" Ms. S screeched. On one of my red sticky notes, I wrote to Gee.

Ms. S sounds like a dragon on drugs

Gee giggled, such a cute giggle. He whispered for me to turn away, and I figured he was going to do the same thing as I had done. My chair squeaked as I swiveled my body away from him. It's so gorgeous outside; I think we'll take a walk after detention, I thought to myself, looking out the greasy window at the dark gray clouds, smiling at the lightning bolts that greeted me. I turned back when I felt Gerard's sharp nails lightly poke my shoulder, and found a large array of red sticky notes on my table, I counted 10.

I 3 you. Gerard and Frankie forever. Never will I let you go. I won't let you fall. Without you is how I disappear. Forever, never-ending, ever-lasting love. My heart doesn't have the capacity for the love I feel for you. Count the stars tonight, that's how much I love you (I thought of the famous yellow-black sky LA was known for and blushed). I won't hurt you baby. Frerard forever and ever.

I beamed at Gerard, and he made a face like an idea popped into his head and he wrote one more.

Your smile lights up my day like a light bulb at midnight.

I smiled for what seemed like hours until Ms. S told us that the bellwould be ringing soon. I picked up all the sticky notes and put them just like how Gee did, plus one that went on the side. Gee turned my binder around, looking at what was on the other side, and found my drawing and blushed. It was a heart, shaded, with the words G + F = Love. Each letter was in each side of the heart, the + inbetween, and the love was below it. He smiled at me and took out the picture and wrote something. He gave it back after scribbling Gerard + Frank = Frerard 3 .

My heart melted, stopped, and then flowed out of my hypothetically dead body.

What's the worst that I can say, things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long not goodnight.


	18. I'm Not Okay I Promise

My kitties! I missed you and this story! I'm sorry I stopped, and it won't happen again anytime soon 3.

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

The bell rang loudly and obnoxiously and Gerard stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I got up as well and walked out with Gee. I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and we went our separate ways.

I spent two hours of Social Studies and Healthful Living doodling and writing. I wrote one song, and drew one picture, which by the way looked like shit. "Frank? Do you know how many bones are in the body?" Mr. Dilts asked me, his fading brown hair sticking up as he tried to show I wasn't paying attention. "206" I answered, not looking up from my notebook. I felt Mr. Dilts's disappointment spew towards me and he turned away. Smirking, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Gee.

Hey baby, will I see you outside if I go for a smoke?

Xx

I pressed send and got a reply in about ten seconds.

Just got permission, waiting for you

Xx

I raised my hand, and Mr. Dilts looked over immediately. "May I go to the restroom sir?" I asked him sweetly, and he nodded. I walked outside and jogged lightly down the hallway and opened the door to the smoking area. Looking around and finding nobody, I frowned and started to walk back in when someone jumped on my back. "Hey spider monkey" I whispered, shrugging the red haired beauty off my shoulders , and he twirled like a princess. I looked at his hair when I saw a sparkle, and realized he had a pink tiara. "I WANT IT!" I yelled and took it, combing it into my black hair. Gee smirked and grabbed two cigarettes and handed one to me, "You can have the tiara, you look amazingly sexy with it anyway" he said quietly and took out a lighter. After lighting his, he offered to light mine, and I nodded and smiled. "Thanks babe" I whispered and took a slow drag, along with Gee. I knew this shit killed me, but I didn't care about myself, I couldn't imagine my baby dying. A puff of smoke escaped my lips and I placed the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it with Gee's Doc martens. He giggled and hugged me. I pulled back from the hug and crashed my lips on his.

He smirked and pulled away, making me whimper. "Later baby, see you in band?" He told me and walked away. I was left longing and lusting over my sweet, hot boyfriend.

"Yes sir, no sir, I was getting a smoke" I told Mr. Dilts when he asked why I took so long in the bathroom and told me not to take that long. I sat, and the bell rang about five minutes after. I walked out, quietly excited to go to band class. Walking in, I saw Gerard looking at sheet music, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey baby, whats that?" I asked Gee, who showed me the paper.

Congratulations!

Staff at Holly Grove High School are happy to announce that you, Gerard Way, have been chosen to sing in the next band performance. There are originally no words to each song the band will play, but we sincerely hope you can write something, especially considering the sample you wrote and sang for us.

Sincerely,

Staff

I looked up from the grey paper and smiled at Gee. "That's GREAT! Was that song you sang for me the one you sand for them?" I asked after planting a congratulatory kiss on his smiling lips, receiving quite a few disgusted frowns. "Yeah, I don't know what I'll do for this, I know what it should sound like, most sound like they're about love, sadness, or fighting. I think I could do it, but I'm pretty sure parents would hate dramatic lyrics." He muttered, staring at his notebook curiously. "Hold on, I might have something for a few" He thought out loud, opening his notebook and standing up. "Good luck babe" I told him as he walked towards the band teacher's office. I watched through the large window and saw Ms. Gorhams eyes scan the paper, her smile growing. Gerard smiled, I knew it had gone well.

Gee walked back to his seat and handed me the notebook, which was open on a certain page.

(RANDOM WRITERS COMMENT! Another one I wrote for my girl, Madi. Called Far Away, gave it to Gee Gee)

You look me in the eye

Your always on my mind

I love you, I need you

With- me-

Your so far away from me

And I really need you near

So why can't you be here

The first time I looked

You knew you had me hooked

I can't think straight around ya

All I really need is to be near ya!-

Your so far away from me

I really need you near

So why can't you be here

(repeat)

So- Why- can't- you- be- here-

I smiled and looked at Gee, who blushed. "Gee, It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, and Gerard's already red face turned crimson. "I wrote it when you left for that day remember?" He asked me, and I remembered when I went to my mom's grave, then visited a childhood friend. God he's changed, his jet black hair blonde and mostly his personality. We had nothing to talk about except the stuff we remembered from pre-school, AKA NOTHING. I smiled and blinked back tears "It seems you write a lot about me nowadays, tiger" I whispered in his ear, and he mouthed the word tiger. I nodded and turned back to see Mrs. Gorham had started teaching. "I'm happy to announce that our little singer, Gerard, will be singing in our next performance, and we already know what he's singing for one song. Take out Lost and finger along. Gerard? Can you come up here please?" She asked, and Gee winked at me and got up, walking to the front of the room. "I'll count you off. 1-2-3-4-2-2-3-4" and Gerard began singing. I saw quite a few girls swoon, and I knew they had no idea his boyfriend was sitting in the room.

Ooooh lala! Haha see you later kitty kats

But you really need to listen to me,Because I'm telling you the truth, I mean this, I'm okay!, (Trust Me)

Yes, I put the frerard part of the music video, haters gonna hate, alligators gonna alligate


	19. Demolition Lovers

Hey Meow-Meows! I've fallen deeper in love with Gee and Frank so I'll be writing way more! Chapter nineteen bitches!

Demolition Lovers

(Gerard's POV)

"So why can't you be here" I finished quietly, and all the girls stood up, whooping loudly. I blushed and looked at Frank, who gave me a thumbs up. "Good job Gerard, you may take your seat" Mrs. Gorham said and smiled warmly. I sat next to Frank, who blew me a kiss. Smirking, I took out my notebook and started writing. He fingered the frets on his gorgeous guitar with the word Pansy on the body, and I smiled. I wrote the first line for the second song, Ghostly Mansion. God who comes up with these shit names.

I can't find you in the storm

And I know I never will

I love you

No matter where you are

Closing the notebook, I decided to write later. Mrs. Gorham was explaining things to the woodwinds, brass, and percussion instruments. Frank and I were told to sit still because we were the only two who didn't play that. "Frank, I didn't give you sheet music, can you just improvise?" Mrs. Gorham asked, and Frankie nodded, pulling out his music book and turning to the black ledger line pages. I smiled at him when he looked up at me. He took out his sticky notes and wrote to me.

**Hey babe**

I smiled and waved, taking out my sharpie and drawing on my hand. He watched curiously as I wrote Frank in calligraphy on the back of my palm. He stole my sharpie after I drew a heart by the F and wrote Gerard in matching calligraphy. I smiled at him and felt the need to kiss him. After Mrs. Gorham finished her speech, she told us to pack up, and Frank put Pansy in her case carefully. When he got up to put her by the door for when he picks her up before he goes home, I watched his ass. Damn, that motherfucker is perfect.

He sat back down and looked into my hazel eyes. His usual brown eyes shone green, are they green? "Do your eyes change colors? They're usually brown, now they're green" I asked him, and Frank laughed. "I know, I usually wear contacts, I hate my eyes" He muttered and looked away "I forgot to put them in this morning". I used two fingers to make Frank look at me, and he looked down. "Frankie, look at me" I told him, and he reluctantly stared at me. "Your eyes are gorgeous; I love you, especially when you don't hide behind color contacts." I told him, and he smiled. "What color was your hair before you dyed it?" He asked me, and I cursed myself. "Damn, I guess you should know. It was gray, like really gray, old people gray. I got my mom to dye it blonde finally, but I dyed it black after she died." I told him, and he frowned. "Oh, sorry" He muttered and hugged me. "FAGGOTS!" Someone yelled from the door when the bell rang for lunch.

I was at my locker, which was far away from Franks sadly. I felt my phone vibrate and opened a text from Frankie.

_**Help please, in locker 326, combo 21 49 6**_

I rushed down the halls, trying to find Frank desperately, I knew he was claustrophobic. I heard whimpers from a hall and ran through the empty corridor, hearing the sound from a small locker. "Frankie?" I asked, and a scream came from the locker. I sprinted to the locker and saw Frankie, his green eyes full of pain. Opening the locker quickly, he fell out, sprawled on the floor. I picked him up, he was way lighter than I remember, and ran outside, setting him on a bench. "Frankie" I whispered, and Frank opened his eyes and groaned. "Damn it!" He yelled. "What happened?" I asked, and Frank started to talk.

_**Frankie's POV and flashback**_

_**I walked to my locker, eager to meet Gerard at the starbucks down the street for lunch. I opened my locker on the bottom shelf, and I felt shadows behind me. "What do you want Devon" I asked and stood up, looking slightly up at Devon and his friends. "Damn fag, is that any way to talk to me?" He asked, smirking, but not in a sexy way like Gee. "Is when you're an ass" I muttered and turned around, continuing to get my stuff. Devon reached down and took the picture frame on my locker door. "Heyyy, its your fag boyfriend!" He exclaimed, showing the two other people the picture of Gerard in the heart frame. "Awwh, I hope he'll get you out" One of them said, and before I could ask why, they shoved me in my small locker. I felt a book stab into my back when they slammed the door shut. **_

_**I tried to find a semi-comfortable position as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Gee my locker number and combination. I felt something sticky rolling down my cheek, and I realized I was bleeding. "DAMN" I shouted. The empty halls echoed with running steps. "Frankie?" I faintly heard, and I tried to make a sound, but only a whimper came out. Damn I'm a weakling, shoulda fought back. I thought to myself. I saw Gerard's military boots and screamed, trying to get his attention. My locker opened quickly, and I fell out. **_

_**Flashback over, Gee's POV**_

I looked at the top of Frankie's head, and saw a large splotch of red. "Come on sweetie, lets get you home. Hold on tight" I told him when I handed him my helmet, I think he needs it more right now. I felt his arms squeeze my stomach when he wrapped them around my waist when I revved the engine and drove away from the hell that is school.

Oooooh, shit right? CHAPTER 20 COMING SOON!

Hand in mine into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway, with this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets.


	20. Stay Awake

Heyyyy! Chapter 20! I hope you like!

Stay Awake

I was walking down the street with Gee, hand in hand. We received many glares but we didn't care. I walked into the restaurant and sat with Gee, who smiled at me. We got our food quickly and ate slowly, staring into each others eyes. Gee's hazel eyes were so full of life and happiness, and his hand covered mine. He kissed the back of my palm like the gentleman he isn't, and paid for both of us. "Your generous today" I smirked, and Gee blushed. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" I heard someone yell, and Gee pulled me under the table.

He hushed me when I opened my mouth to scream. "Hey! Fag, yeah you! UP HERE" A man yelled, his fake tanned skin bulging when he pointed his gun at Gee. "No" I whispered, and Gee smiled reassuringly, but I could see his fear in his eyes. "That your boyfriend?" The man asked, and Gee nodded. I whimpered when the man put the gun to Gee's head. "GEE!" I screamed and tried to get up, but the man pulled the trigger.

"F-Frankie" Gee screamed from the floor, writhing in pain, but my body was glued to the floor. "HELP ME!" He shouted, and I tried with all my might to get up and help my baby. "F-F-Frankie" He mumbled as he lost consciousness. "GEEEEEEE!" I screamed when I saw his chest stop heaving, and his mouth stopped opening and closing to get air. My baby was dead.

"FRANK" I heard Gee yell, and I opened my eyes. "Frankie, are you okay?" He asked, and I was happy it was just a dream. I breathed heavily as I tried to get air to fill my shaky lungs. "B-Bad dream" I stuttered, and Gee put his arms around me comfortingly. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and Gerard wiped it with his thumb. "Come on baby" He whispered and helped me up. I was shaking all the way up the stairs and felt like I would fall if Gee didn't keep me up with his arms.

Gee handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled at him. He sat with his cup next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, his hazel eyes vibrant and loving, and kissed him passionately. He moaned my name when I bit his bottom lip lightly. Looking at the clock, I realized it was noon. Returning to the kiss, he slid his tongue easily into my mouth. I entwined my fingers in Gee's messy hair and he ran his hand up my back. He pulled away and looked into my green eyes. "Sweetie, what was your dream about?" He asked me sweetly, and I told him about my dream. Instead of calling me crazy, that I'm nuts, anything, he smiled comfortingly. "Its okay, I'll never leave you. Until I die, I'm yours. " He told me, and I knew I would always love him. "God I love you" I told him, "I love you more!" He exclaimed.

**The END!**

I hope you liked When The World Goes Black! I'll be working on Till I Die, and MAYBE an Adommy or another Frerard Fanfic.

Loveeee,

HoneyBear 3


End file.
